De Tsuna kun a Tsu kun
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron como Kyoko pasó de Tsuna-kun a Tsu-kun. Pues yo sí lo hice y me cansé de preguntármelo, así que decidí creer que así fue!  ¿quieres saber como?  solo hay una forma de saberlo ¿verdad? pasa a leer ;
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a tod KHR no me pertenece (que mal...) le pertenece al gran Akira Amano.**

**Alguna vez se han preguntado tanto como yo el porqué de que Kyoko del futuro llama a Tsuna Tsu-kun? **

**Bueno, yo sí, demasiado, tanto así, que quise escribir el porqué! Jejeje.**

**Bien, también quiero agradecer a Marii-se y a Go men123 ya que sus geniales fics me inspiran a no abandonar el mío, además me gustaría que ustedes lean el mío y me den su opinión, son lo máximo chicas sigan así! ()/**

**PD: me disculpo de una vez por las faltas que puedan encontrar, hice lo posible por corregir todo, pero bueno...**

**Nadie es perfecto, y quién quiere ser nadie?**

**De Tsuna-kun a Tsu-kun kyoko**

Al llegar al pasado, el joven y algo torpe jefe de los Vongola decidió atar unos cabos sueltos para hacer el futuro mejor para ciertos guardianes de la niebla, que a su parecer resultaban perjudicados.

Antes de realizar todo, lo hablo muy bien con Reborn para evitar equivocarse. Ya con la asesoría de un experto, pasó algo inesperado pero bastante conveniente. El Noveno Vongola dimitió de su cargo dejando así a Tsuna como Décimo oficial. Claro que al principio no quería pero después de una "charla amistosa" con Reborn… cambió de parecer, también ayudó el hecho de que la familia tenía un fondo especial para emergencias que se mantenía por las contrataciones a la familia, claro, ahora era el trabajo de los nuevos herederos, Tsuna aceptó continuar los trabajos siempre que no involucraran asesinatos, ya que necesitaba utilizar esos fondos para algo.

Tomó la mitad de los fondos y los dividió en dos, para comenzar con su idea.

La joven kyoko se encontraba con Chrome en su casa, estaban hablando mientras tomaban té en el cuarto, cuando de repente un ruido en la ventana llamó la atención de ambas, era Tsuna en modo hyper llamando a la ventana como si fuera una puerta.

Kyoko la abrió para dejarlo pasar.

_H-hola Kyoko-chan, Chrome. –Saludó algo torpe, aun en modo hyper.

_Hola, Tsuna-kun, ¿que sucede? Es extraño que no uses la puerta. . .-el joven rio nervioso rascándose la nuca, mientras salía de su modo hyper.

_Necesito hablar con Chrome, bueno, más bien con Mukuro-san –la joven ilusionista se sorprendió ante lo dicho y asintió, mientras se envolvía en una nube de humo púrpura.

_Oya oya, joven Vongola, ¿que quieres? – preguntó el mayor, kyoko estaba algo sorprendida, ya que a pesar que sabía lo de Mukuro, no esperaba que apareciera en su cuarto.

_Quiero preguntarte una cosa, y pedirte otra, ¿quién es el representante de Chrome? – El mayor se extrañó, y observó a la joven.

_Kufufu, no puedo decir que soy su padre, pero lo que tenga que ver con ella me corresponde a mí.-Tsuna suspiró aliviado, y sacó un papel de su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

_¿Puedes firmar esta autorización? – Mukuro la tomó y la ojeó. Luego volvió la vista al Décimo.

_oya oya, y... ¿se puede saber para qué es?

_Es para autorizar una operación.

_¿Operación? –Habló por primera vez la joven - ¿por qué? ¿Le sucede algo a Chrome-chan?-preguntó acercándose más a Tsuna causando un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

_Pues, es para trasplantarle los órganos que le faltan…-Mukuro rompió en risa y tomó el papel e hizo aparecer un bolígrafo de la nada.

_Kufufufu, espero que funcione por tu bien, Vongola yuudaime- Dijo devolviéndole el papel firmado, para luego desaparecer en otra nube púrpura dejando ver a la ilusionista que cayó en brazos de Tsuna.

_Kyoko-chan, tengo que ir al hospital, nos están esperando, y... -

_Yo quiero ir Tsuna-kun, déjame que valla con ustedes- El joven se quedó en silencio y vio la determinación brillando en los ojos de la joven, dejo escapar una sonrisa y asintió, rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un par de esferitas y se las comió, entrando en modo hyper.

_Ven, debemos apresurarnos – dijo sujetándola por la cadera a su cuerpo, y no notó el severo sonrojo de la chica, que sólo asintió.

_Sujétate fuerte, necesito al menos una mano para volar.-Ella asintió y se abrazó por la espalda del chico con toda la fuerza que pudo, Tsuna cargó a Chrome con facilidad con una mano.

Ya con ambas chicas sujetas emprendió su salida por la ventana.

Al llegar al hospital oficial de la familia Vongola el joven dejó a la chica en manos confiables y acompañó a kyoko a la sala de espera. Aún en modo hyper, Tsuna habló.

_Por favor, espera a que termine la operación, yo debo encargarme de otro asunto, es una sorpresa para Chrome, y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – Dijo tomando su mano para depositar un pequeño anillo parecido al suyo _ ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?

_Está bien Tsuna-kun, pero ten cuidado por favor. –dijo cerrando su mano con el anillo, mientras el chico se iba volando por la ventana.

4 largas horas después. . .

La joven ilusionista abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Tsuna al lado de Mukuro. Al principio pensó que seguía soñando, así que se movió un poco en la cama de hospital, sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor, dejando escapar un bufido.

_Oya oya, pareces adolorida, no debes esforzarte.- Dijo Mukuro poniendo la mano en su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

_¿Mukuro-sama? ¿Por qué?

_El Vongola pagó una fianza y ahora soy libre. Kufufu, lo malo está en que ahora debo permanecer bajo su vigilancia... Tú acabas de despertar de una operación, todos tus órganos están ahí. – La chica se sorprendió mucho y miró a Tsuna.

_Bossu . . . Arigato. – El joven sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, la joven kyoko observaba todo al lado de Tsuna.

_No es nada, por hoy los 3 dormiremos aquí, pero mañana podremos ir a casa.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa marca Sawada

_¿Casa? –interrumpió

_Si, los dos vivirán de ahora en adelante en mi casa. E-espero que no les moleste... etto- la chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

_Me alegra, vendré en un rato, es tarde y debo llevar a Kyoko-chan a casa. – Dijo observando a Kyoko que asintió e hizo una reverencia, y se despidió de su amiga.

Tsuna tomó sus usuales pastillas, y entro en su modo hyper, rápidamente cargó a la chica y salieron por la ventana, al llegar a la casa entraron por la ventana del cuarto de la chica, El Vongola se encontraba serio y sereno por causa del modo hyper, se despidió y se fue alejando poco a poco sin voltear,

_¡Espera Tsuna-kun, tu anillo! - el joven se detuvo y dejó ver una sonrisa.

_Consérvalo un poco más. Vendré por el luego. Hasta mañana Kyoko-chan- y dicho eso despareció entre las nubes, ella solo dejó escapar un risita y cerró la ventana.

¿Qué tal? No es lo más largo que he escrito, lo sé. Pero espero que para el segundo cap tenga su apoyo y consejos ;)

Quien quede con alguna duda me la envía por review y yo se la respondo =D

OH, casi lo olvido, hay 2 noticias una buena y ya saben el resto no?

La buena es que tengo el segundo cap hace mucho, la mala, el tercero está en proceso y se me fue la inspiración e.e

Pero no se preocupen, con algo de chocolate la capturo y la amarro a mi cama xd

Bye~ Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente, que tal están? Me alegra saber que go men123 y marii-se leyeron mi fic.

También agradezco a todos lo que lo leyeron y dejaron un comentario.

Un saludo a Angelzk, gracias por tu review, no sé eso de mantener un trama entendible, pensé que estaba entendible :S pero bueno, como dije antes gomen nasai por la escritura y los errores que puedan encontrar en el fic, lo reviso siempre antes de montarlo, pero siempre se me escapa un pequeño bast... ejem, bueno, ustedes me entienden jejeje... :P

Y procuraré separar los cambios de escenas con un letrerito o muchos ".-.-.-.-"

Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean el capi 2.

El doctor lo sabe todo!

Kyoko se encontraba dormida en su cama, el sol entró por la ventana hasta que la sacó lentamente de ese hermoso mundo de ensueño que todos anhelamos. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, y de un brinco se levantó enérgicamente y bajó a desayunar, pues su plan para el día era ir a visitar a la nueva inquilina de Tsuna, tal vez podría ayudar en algo, sonrió para sí misma, y se sirvió el desayuno. Al terminar lavó los platos usados y se cambio para ir a casa del castaño.

Al llegar vio a Lambo jugando con I-pin, peleaban, jugando…

_Buenos días lambo-chan I-pin-chan, han visto a Tsuna-kun? – Ambos dejaron de jugar y fueron a saludar a la joven con un abrazo, hasta que el bovino habló.

_Dame-Tsuna, está en el hospital –

_Ah, todavía está con Chrome-chan y Mukuro-san? – Lambo la miró y con una manito se limpió la cara.

_No, la onee-san y el chico cabeza de piña llegaron esta mañana. – Esto descolocó a Kyoko que, en el acto se preocupó. Se despidió de sus pequeños amigos. Y salió con rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar a la recepción preguntó por Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero sólo supieron responder por el jefe décimo de la familia Vongola, al fin supo cuál era la habitación, y entró precipitada.

_Tsuna-kun!- el joven estaba en la camilla recostado con una venda en la cabeza, pero nada más. _Que sucedió?

_K-kyoko-chan! Que haces aquí? Bueno yo, etto – decía nerviosamente

_Usó demasiado el modo hyper y colapsó ayer en la noche al llegar al hospital, suerte que fue en el hospital y no en...-Dijo el Arcobaleno vestido de hombrecito japonés tomando té, pero fue interrumpido.

_Reborn! Estoy bien Kyoko-chan – Ella suspiró aliviada al ver que no era nada demasiado grave.

_Deberías dormir Tsuna-kun –dijo mientras acercaba una silla a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

_Ella tiene razón, se nota que eres Dame-Tsuna, no pensaste que al usar tantas veces el hyper modo, te ibas a hypercansar?- el chico rió con una gotita en la cabeza, pero Kyoko no quitaba esa expresión de preocupación.

_Nee kyoko... –El Arcobaleno dejó su tacita de té

-Eh, Hai? –respondió exaltada.

_Podrías cuidar un rato a Tsuna? Tengo que hacer unas cosas.- se levantó de su sitio y se fue caminando a pasitos hacia la salida. De alguna manera su comentario tenía un tono pícaro.

_S-seguro.-los dejó solos, ese pequeño era muy malvado cuando se lo proponía, dejó al pobre y nervioso joven en la misma habitación con la chica que le gustaba, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

_Tsuna-kun, te duele algo?

_eh?, ah, no! estoy bien, es sólo que si me levanto... – dijo a la vez que se apoyaba en sus codos para sentarse, pero al hacerlo se le apagaron las luces* y se acostó de nuevo _me pasa eso.

_Ah, ya veo. Creo que...en serio... Debes dormir, Tsuna-kun.- mencionó la chica con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que se sonrojara, y se relajara un poco, al menos así no se le saldría tan precipitadamente el corazón del pecho.

_Está bien.-Se cubrió con la sábana hasta el pecho y cerró los ojos, estaba sonrojado hasta decir basta.

Después de unos minutos Tsuna se durmió, y sus leves ronquiditos eran la prueba, Kyoko no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, lo observó y el único sitio vendado era su cabeza, en la frente rodeándola toda, estuvo observándolo un rato, hasta que decidió arriesgarse a tocarlo, acercó lentamente su mano a la cabeza del Vongola. Acarició su cabello castaño que aunque era alocado, también era suave, luego puso su mano sobre las vendas, y en ese justo momento Tsuna despertó de una pesadilla, moviéndose bruscamente, apoyándose sobre sus codos, causando que la chica se cayera, y hubiera terminado ahí en el piso, de no ser porque el primer instinto de Tsuna fue tomar a la chica del brazo y halarla hacia él, terminando así, kyoko sobre Tsuna ambos sonrojados, y sus rostros con una pequeña separación de centímetros.

_Kyoko-chan? – pero en ese momento al igual que antes, se le apagaron las luces, causando que se acostara de nuevo. _Ay…

_Tsuna-kun! ¿Estás bien? –Se sonrojó notablemente al notar la posición en la que se encontraban y la cercanía de sus rstros.

_Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado... etto!... - Se quedó callado al notar lo mismo que la chica cayendo en un inevitable sonrojo. De repente la chica se abrazó al pecho de Tsuna y comenzó a sollozar bajito.

_Tsuna-kun, por qué tienes vendada la cabeza? –preguntó sollozando, Tsuna se alarmó al escuchar su voz quebrada.

_No es nada Kyoko-chan de ve-

_Por favor Tsuna-kun no me digas mentiras...

_Bueno, está bien, es que cuando colapsé me caí. Pero eso es todo- no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la chica, así que algo torpe, acarició su cabeza, Kyoko al sentir el contacto, levantó la cabeza, este le sonrió y secó sus lagrimas.

_Todo está bien, no te preocupes, Kyoko-chan – estaban tan cerca que ambos alientos chocaban, estaban sonrojados, y ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, kyoko decidió romper esa distancia juntando sus labios en un dulce beso, fueron unos pocos segundos, ella se separó desviando la mirada apenada, pero Tsuna puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la atrajo delicadamente hacia el fundiéndose ambos en un beso lleno de emociones.

De ser por ellos se hubieran quedado así, y al diablo con el mundo exterior, pero alguien tocó la puerta, se separaron jadeando y la chica se volvió a sentar en la silla, un doctor alto de tez clara ojos castaños, cabello negro,con aspecto informal que de no ser por la bata médica, parecería solo una persona normal y corriente entró en la habitación y observó a los chicos, sin tomarle mucha importancia le tomó el pulso a Tsuna, y tanto él como Kyoko tenían un aire nervioso.

_Hola jóvenes, soy el Dr _Gabriel Cunningham_ y...Ustedes estaban haciendo algo?-preguntó el doctor, mirándolos a ambos.

_Eh? Por qué lo dice? Nosotros no..

_Tu pulso está acelerado tus pupilas dilatadas y la adrenalina disparada, de hecho podría decir que fue tu primer beso, chico. – el joven se sonrojó al máximo y la joven soltó una risita.

_Pero hay que ver lo positivo, con ese ajetreo hormonal, se equilibró tu sistema inmune lo que define, que te puedes ir, joven Vongola. – dijo dándole un apretón de manos, Tsuna se levantó de la cama y no se sintió mal, le agradeció al doctor, y los jóvenes se retiraron de la sala.

_No hagan cosas malas en sus casas! – ambos chicos se sonrojaron y apresuraron el paso, que pasa con el mundo de hoy! Ese doctor parecía que lo sabía todo!

No hablaron casi en camino a casa de Tsuna, solo intercambiaban miradas, al llegar subieron al cuarto, y encontraron a Chrome durmiendo en la cama de Tsuna y a Mukuro sentado en la esquina de la cama con un sándwich sujetado con su boca mientas leía un libro.

_Oya oya, te sientes mejor? Ayer pensé que morirías kufufu. – Tsuna río con su característica risita nerviosa, y prefirió tomar ese comentario por la parte positiva, ya le diría mas tarde lo que en realidad pensaba

Tsuna dejó su morral en una esquina y bajó con Kyoko a la puerta de la entrada.

_Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

_Está bien, no te preocupes, además sigo creyendo que deberías dormir. – Tsuna asintió y le robó un corto beso en los labios para despedirse con la mano y cerrar la puerta, la chica se tocó los labios, y sonrió, mientras se dirigía a su casa a un paso lento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bien, para los que no sepan, (que tal vez sean bastantes) *cof cof*, la expresión usada "se le apagaron las luces" es cuando estás acostado y te levantas, se te baja la tensión luego vez todo negro y terminas por caerte de nuevo a la cama. :P **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, digamos que Tsuna se atrevió XD**_

_**Creo que solo quedan uno o dos caps más para terminar T.T**_

_**Una cosa más, tengo que pedirles ayuda, porque me cansé de pensar en el tema yo solita! **_

_**Al final, trato de no hacer spoiler ok? **_

_**Pasan ciertas cosas, que nos les diré que es ni nada, pero en fin, creen que deba poner lemmon...? **_

_**No sé... lo he pensado mucho, y ponerlo o no ponerlo... no sé! XD **_

_**Hagamos una votación universal jojojo, los que puedan voten por un sí por un no...**_

_**Así creo que es mejor para todos. O no...?**_

_**Me despido! hasta la próxima entrega! Minna-san daaaaaaisuki! ;)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno bueno, mis queridos lectores, he aquí la entrega, confesaré que no la subí antes por descuido ... ya que está muy adelantado, de hecho, gracias a sus opiniones (que son super importantes para mí ) decidí e lemmon, es más está terminado hace tiempo, tal vez al final de este cap les dé una noticia jejeje

KHR no me pertenece por desgracia... por queeee no? Que es lo peor que haría...?

Ok, es mejor ni imaginarlo...

Advertencias, El lector corre riesgo de aburrirse mucho leyendo este cap... :/

El juego, la sorpresa, la noche.

Tsuna después de despedirse de Kyoko se dirigió a su habitación, mientras se quitaba la venda que cubría su frente.

_Oya oya, así que ese fue el resultado del accidente, kufufu- dijo el guardián de la niebla dejando de ver su libro.

_Moo! Mukuro-san! De todas maneras todo fue tu culpa!-refutó Tsuna haciendo un puchero y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

Flash back

El joven estaba por llegar al hospital, le faltaban unos metros de vuelo para entrar por la ventana, pero antes de llegar una voy burlona lo distrajo.

_kufufu, llegaste de dejar a tu linda novia en su casa.

_ehhh? De que habl...- al decir eso se distrajo perdió el control y su cara quedó como un panqueque estrelladlo contra la pared, después cayó al suelo, pero antes de quedar como tortilla española, una nube de humo purpura se materializó debajo de él y Mukuro lo atrapó en brazos.

_Oya oya, y ahora pierdes el conocimiento... kufufu que extraño, siento una sensación de de´javú peculiar.

Fin del flash back

_fuh... ¿Cómo está Chrome? –preguntó mientras buscaba una camisa que ponerse arrojando cosas de un lado a otro de una pila de ropa.

_Bien, está durmiendo- respondió volviendo a su libro dejando a entender un claro, "no pienso prestarte la más mínima atención"

_ah... Bueno, mi okaa-san está haciendo el almuerzo. Dentro de un rato te lo subo. – salió de la habitación.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente para Mukuro y Chrome, esta no se levantó en todo el día, pero el Dr. Dijo que eso sería normal, Mukuro no era muy conversador, así que después de pasar la tarde abajo tomando té con la madre de Tsuna llegó la noche, Tsuna pasó todo el día entrenando con Basil y Reborn, para no perder el entrenamiento, ya que según su tutor eso era imperdonable y le pegaría un tiro si no le obedecía. Recibió una llamada de Gokudera informando que él y Yamamoto llegarían mañana en la tarde y que no irían al colegio.

Cuando llegó a su casa todo dormían, Tsuna fue sigilosamente a su habitación y al asomarse vio a Mukuro y a Chrome durmiendo, ella en su cama y él en un futón, pensó que si entraba los despertaría así que se fue a dormir al sofá.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con toda la flojera del mundo encima, y se vistió perezosamente, pero al terminar notó que por perezoso ya iba tarde salió corriendo con una tostada en la boca y Reborn en su cabeza.

Corrió con tanta prisa que casi choca con una chica en la encrucijada de su cuadra, rodó en el piso para esquivarla y pidió perdón mientras corría, sin notar que se trataba de Kyoko, que solo se quedó estupefacta.

_Recuerda que tienes que llegar 10 minutos antes que todos porque hoy te toca limpiar el salón. –dijo tranquilamente el Arcobaleno sentado en su cabeza.

_ahhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó Tsuna y siguió corriendo a todo lo que podía.

Cuando Kyoko llegó al salón sonó la campana, se sentó en su puesto y volteo a ver a Tsuna que se encontraba acostado en la mesa y sudado, rio un poco y prestó atención a la clase

Al llegar el almuerzo, buscó a Tsuna, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba dar con él, así llegó la hora de la salida, cuando al fin encontró al chico, solo logró despedirse con la mano.

Al día siguiente la única diferencia era la presencia de Yamamoto y Gokudera pero no lograba acercarse a Tsuna.

Así, de esta manera transcurrió el miércoles, jueves, hasta que el viernes algo cambio esa molesta rutina.

Kyoko decidió que Tsuna no se escaparía esta vez, lo siguió sigilosamente hasta la azotea y lo vio hablando con Hibari Kyouya.

_Hibari-san ayúdame a entrenar por favor. – el pelinegro solo lo miró y suspiró.

_No eres fuerte ya? – Tsuna se quedó callado unos segundos, tomó aire y respondió.

_Debo ser fuerte sin las píldoras... tengo a alguien que proteger. –de alguna manera Hibari comprendió lo que ocurría, y sintió un ruido en la puerta.

_De acuerdo, hoy seré blando contigo, pero mañana... te morderé hasta la muerte...MUY MORDIDO HASTA LOS HUESOS - y diciendo eso desencadenó un combo de golpes con sus nunchakus (ok, no sé como truenos se llaman si?) algunos golpearon a Tsuna, y otros logró esquivarlos, de un momento a otro Hibari acorraló al Vongola y dijo bajito.

_Eso que quieres proteger te está viendo, así que mejor lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. – Tsuna comprendió y corrió a la reja, la trepó rápidamente y de un salto llegó al otro edificio, kyoko corrió hacia la reja solo para observar a Tsuna escapar hábilmente saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar al primer piso, del cual saltó y se fue a la puerta principal para irse a casa, desde cuando Tsuna puede hacer algo como eso?

_Tsuna-kun... –murmuró bajito, Hibari la observó y se acercó a ella, Reborn llegó de la nada y se sentó en el hombro de kyoko, esta solo se sobresaltó un poco.

_Hiciste una buena elección, él solo quiere protegerte. –kyoko sonrió ante el comentario.

_Ahá, ahora bajen de mi terraza o los morderé hasta la muerte a ambos. –kyoko solo asintió y fue al salón a buscar sus cosas para ir a casa, en cambio Reborn se quedó con Hibari unos segundos, y alcanzó a la joven en la salida de la escuela.

_Kyoko. Ven a la casa en la tarde. – Reborn hablo con un tono de mando, no de sugerencia.

_Are? Está bien, entonces hasta la tarde Reborn-chan. –caminó lento a la salida para ir a casa a cambiarse y almorzar.

En la casa de Tsuna una hora después...

En casa de Tsuna todos se encontraban sentados en círculo, en sentido de las agujas del reloj sería así. (Desde las 12)

La mamá de Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Tsuna, Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome.

_Bien, jugaremos mi juego preferido, retos de cartas – Reborn, revolvía ágilmente un mazo de cartas entre sus pequeñas manos.

_Se juega así: tomas una carta y haces el reto que esté escrito en ella, de no ser así tienes que hacer una penitencia de mi elección.- todos asintieron a la vez.

_Ya verá yuudaime, se sentirá orgulloso de mí, no rechazaré ningún reto! –

_Maa maa, tranquilo Gokudera- dijo Yamamoto, Tsuna rió con una gotita en la sien, volteó a ver a su madre y no pudo evitar mirar que Kyoko se veía muy linda ese día sonrojándose un poco.

_Ah una cosa más, dijo mirando a Mukuro, el que se niegue a jugar...-no terminó la frase, pero los que conocían a Reborn lo suficiente... entendieron.

_Bien, bien, comencemos entonces, -dijo entusiasmada Nana mientras tomaba la primera carta- "Prepara té para los presentes en el círculos y agrégale algo inesperado." Bien, entonces debo cumplirlo, voy a la cocina si necesitan algo me lo hacen saber. –Y diciendo eso Nana, se retiró a la cocina a preparar el té, una sonrisa maléfica se manifestó discretamente en la cara del Arcobaleno.

_Bueno, mi turno! A ver... "Diga el nombre de su persona más admirada, en otro idioma" ... –Gokudera se quedó callado... pesó un rato, miró a Tsuna..._ Ah! Ya sé 2744 sería tsu (dos en ingles) na (siete en japonés "nana") yon (cuatro en japones) shi (cuatro en japonés, pero de otra forma.)

_Guao.

_Eso fue genial, Gokudera-kun,

_Lambo no entendió da mo~ne~ ehehe!

Tsuna Kyoko y lambo, dieron rápidamente sus opiniones, Yamamoto Mukuro y Chrome, se quedaron callados, Yamamoto muy en el fondo, no entendió nadita, Reborn sólo miraba detenidamente.

_Ok... es mi turno verdad? Veamos... "dar un abrazo al jugador tres después de ti" Creo que ese sería Lambo, no? - Tsuna se crispó de pies a cabeza y le susurró al oído a Reborn

_ Nee, ese tipo de retos también están en el juego.-El aludido no respondió, solo rió bajito, Tsuna se asustó y empezó a preocuparse de veras.

_Lambo no quiere un abrazo! Me largo! voy a buscar a I-pin! – Dijo mientras salía despavorido el pequeño bovino.

_oye, bebé, si él se retira, yo no pierdo, o si? – preguntó Yamamoto con una gota en la sien mientras Gokudera ligaba que lo botaran del juego, Mukuro, leía un libro con Chrome, mientras todo pasaba a su alrededor.

_No, no es tu culpa, sigue Kyoko.

_Ah, sí. Veamos... "leer en voz baja si la persona de tu lado es del sexo contrario" kyoko miró a Tsuna y leyó en silencio, todos la miraron, Mukuro, bajó el libro, y Chrome también la miró, de repente esta bajó la carta muy sonrojada.

_Reborn-chan, si hipotéticamente, no quiero hacer el reto, como sería la penitencia? – todos la miraron interesados, excepto Mukuro que volvió a su libro.

_Mi penitencia puede ser peor que el reto, estas dispuesta? – kyoko lo pensó unos momentos, el sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas, y de repente se escuchó un ligero "gomen" seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Chu~

...

...

...

Chrome se sonrojó Gokudera desvió la mirada al igual que Yamamoto, y a Mukuro se le cayó el libro de las manos dejando ver una expresión algo sorprendida y la boca un poco abierta, Reborn solo reprimió una risa. El peor en todo caso era Tsuna, estaba completamente tieso y sonrojado. El reto era un beso sorpresa en los labios. Kyoko cumplió el reto, al separarse de Tsuna, este se quedó en shock, por unos segundos, y de no ser por Reborn, que se tomó la molestia de sacarlo de trance de un golpe con un mazo gigan-norme hubiera seguido así.

_Es tu turno Dame-Tsuna! – Tsuna se sobó la cabeza y tomo una carta aun sonrojado.

_ Etto... "Cuenta algo vergonzoso de tu hora de dormir" ... – No se le ocurría nada, solo se cambiaba y se dormía que podría decir? Pues, según Reborn su penitencia era peor que el reto.

_Etto, me gusta abrazar a alguien cuando duermo. – A kyoko se le escapó una risita.

El juego continúo un rato, incluso Tsuna tuvo que pelear con Mukuro terminando noqueado por una llave rompe cuellos de Mukuro, la madre de Tsuna llegó con el té, cuando le tocaba a Mukuro.

_Ku fu fui "besa al jugador de al lado" Oya oya no puedo hacer nada si Chrome no quiere. – Todos la miraron en el acto, ella no dijo nada, eso no se considera una negación, o si? Suspiró y la tomó por el mentón dándole un beso en los labios.

_Kyaaa! Ojala a Tsu-kun le saliera esa carta!

_Llegaste tarde, eso ya pasó pero la carta la sacó kyoko.-Nana se sorprendió y los miró a ambos que estaban sonrojados al máximo, ella solo se lamentó de no haber esto allí.

al caer la noche, Gokudera y Yamamoto se fueron a casa, Lambo e I-pin se habían dormido, Tsuna se ofreció a acompañar a kyoko a casa, pero ella se negó, pasó un rato más hasta la hora de dormir, los tres integrantes y compañeros de cuarto subieron a la alcoba.

Tsuna se acostó ya con su pijama en su cama, y de un momento a otro fue rodeado por unos brazos causando que se asustara, solo un poco, ya que estaba acostumbrado, resultaba que Chrome era la que no podía dormir sin abrazar algo, Mukuro no dormía con ella porque decía que no era conveniente, Tsuna jamás entendió el porqué. (sus mentes llenas de cosas si captan el mensaje, verdad?)

En unos minutos se quedaron dormidos, Mukuro en el futón y Chrome abrazada a la espalda del décimo

Bueno, hasta aquí, yo lo veo algo aburrido, lamento si encuentran algún error ortográfico, en mi peculiar caso, es un HORROR ortográfico ehehehe, la cosilla que les iba a decir era la siguiente:

_No les digas!

_Oe, Mukuro quien te dio que puedes entrar en mi sección personal de escritora?

_Entro donde yo quiera, Kufufu.

_E-eso es doble sentido, bueno, como no quiero pelear con tu ojito lindo, mejor la sorpresa se las digo en el próximo cap...

_O tal vez puedas decirla en respuesta a cada review que dejen...

_Oh! Akira-sama sí que te dio un cerebro bien constituido!

_Claro quién te crees que soy?

_Vale, bueno, nos despedimos, hablo por Mukuro y por mí.

_Eh! Qué? no es justo! por qué Mukuro habla y yo no?

_Tsuna...Emm... Ya podrás hablar en la sección del próximo cap, ok?...

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Mis queridos lectores nos volvemos a leer! No saben cuan feliz soy al ver los reviews que me envían, no pude subir el cap el domingo, sorry por eso...

Peeeero, repito lo que es obvio, KHR no me pertenece...

Que se le va a hacer... Espero que desfruten este capítulo, por cierto, nótese que aunque cambio de formato al escribir, no se nota! -.-"

Asi que me hice amiga de los signos y haré letreros :D

Una noche, más o menos normal.

11:45 PM / 23:45

Tsuna despertó bruscamente, también sacó de sus sueños a Mukuro y Chrome en el acto.

_Qué diablos te pasó Vongola? – preguntó Mukuro que estaba en el futón, no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo.

_Ah, tuve una pesadilla... – Rió nervioso, Mukuro suspiró y volvió la mirada hacia él.

_Mukuro-san... – el aludido solo hizo presencia de una onomatopeya mejor conocido como "hmp?" para que prosiguiera.

_A-Alguna vez te has enamorado? –El ilusionista abrió su acostumbrado libro, ¿para qué? Ni que pudiera leer en la obscuridad...

_Si. Kufufu de hecho estoy enamorado de una pequeña ilusionista- Chrome, que estaba medio consiente apretó más fuerte a Tsuna, causando que se asustara, le ha pasado un par de veces que Reborn trata de ahorcarlo como "entrenamiento" pero recordó a quien tenía atrás y se relajó.

_Oya oya, no me dirás que ya te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella...? Kufufu.-Tsuna se sonrojó a tal punto que los tomates quedaban como tontos

_B-b-bueno, algo así, nee, soñé que ella gritaba, por eso me desperté... siento que debería ir a verla, tu sabes de esas cosas, que crees?. –Mukuro se sorprendió bajó el libro y meditó unos segundos, Chrome volvió al mundo de los sueños, Reborn, en su acostumbrados aposentos aéreos con su burbujita en la nariz, fingía dormir, la verdad escuchaba todo, como era de esperarse de él.

_Pues, los sueños son una interpretación a tu manera de la vida, en tu peculiar caso, kufufu, considerando la súper intuición que posees, podría ser una premonición o algo así. ¿Por qué no vas? – Reborn, se sentó y observó a Tsuna.

_Jmp, Creo que debes ir Dame-Tsuna, puede que pase algo interesante.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y asintió.

_Tienes razón, iré- pero al intentar levantarse unos brazos lo detuvieron, forcejeó un poco para liberarse pero no podía.

_Mukurooohh-Dijo con ojos de perrito triste pidiendo ayuda y señalando el agarre de Chrome.

_Kufufufufufu, abrázala.- A parte de la risa más larga que ha hecho en todo el fic, esa fue su única palabra, que dejó estupefacto al chico, Reborn se levantó de su camita, entre risas.

_E-eh?

_Hazlo...

Tsuna puso una expresión de desentendido total y lentamente y completamente inseguro, rodeo a Chrome con los brazos, lo siguiente que pasó sucedió tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta.

_Kyaaaaaa!-Gritó Chrome y empujó con fuerza a Tsuna que cayó de la cama y quedó de cabeza en el piso con un enorme chichón y una lagrima

_B-Bossu! Sumimasen! –Gritó Chrome tapándose la mitad de la cara con los puños, una vista bastante tierna.

_No... tranquila... fu..ncionó – Dijo entrecortado y luego se levantó mirando con algo de enojo a Mukuro que ocultaba la risa detrás del libro.

_En fin... me voy, volveré en...

_La mañana? La tarde? Jejeje- dijo bajito el Arcobaleno, mientras se vestía como acostumbraba.

_No volverás hasta mañana, lárgate de una vez. –interrumpió bruscamente lanzándole algo pequeño que a duras penas Tsuna atrapó.

_Ah! Oe! Qué es...-

_Si lo miras aquí te mato... quedó claro?– dijo amenazante, Tsuna vio su "ojo feliz" y tragó en seco, Reborn compartía una mirada cómplice con Mukuro, lo que le dio, ambos sabían que lo necesitaría... (N/A: yo imagino que saben a que me refiero no?)

_De acuerdo quedó clarísimo más que el agua! – Tomó unas prendas de ropa y se cambió en el baño, metió la "cosita" sin siquiera mirarla en un bolsillo, tomó un par de pastillas y estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana, pero Reborn lo detuvo.

_Espera Tsuna, llévame de camino al templo de Namimori. – Dijo Reborn parándose a su lado, Tsuna en modo hiper le devolvió la mirada.

_Sucede algo? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

_Hay algo... que quiero comprobar. – Subió en la espalda de Tsuna.

_Adiós. – ambos salieron por la ventana. Mukuro suspiró y recostó su cabeza en la almohada.

_Bien, ahora que el Vongola se fue...-Dijo tranquilamente Mukuro, Chrome se encontraba despierta por todo el ajetreo.

_Durmamos.

_...Hai...

10 minutos después

_Chrome...

_Hai? –Mukuro suspiró pesadamente

_Sabes que te hace mal el no dormir... – Chrome asintió y cerró los ojos.

_No puedo dormir Mukuro-sama...-Mukuro bajó el libro y la observó, Meditó unos segundos, y puso su puño en su palma en señal de Eureka.

_Claro, no puedes dormir porque ahora que el Vongola no está, no tienes un juguete que abrazar. – Se levantó del futón y abrazó a Chrome

_Ahora sí, dormir. – Dijo con una sonrisa marca Rokudo. Ella se sonrojó casi tanto como Tsuna y rodeó tímidamente a Mukuro, para cerrar los ojos, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire y sentir el dulce aroma del mayor.

12:00 am

Tsuna acabó de llegar a la casa de kyoko, silenciosamente se asomó por la ventana y casi muere de un infarto al no verla en su cama, abrió la ventana que sorprendentemente no tenía seguro, silenciosamente entró y vio a kyoko arrodillada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas llorando, Rápidamente se acercó a ella.

_kyoko-chan estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? –aún en modo hyper su tono de voz era de completa y absoluta preocupación, la aludida levantó la cabeza y vio a Tsuna, en el acto saltó a sus brazos mientras lloraba

_Tsuna-kun!

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te llevo al hospital? – lentamente Tsuna caía en la desesperación.

_No, estoy bien. – Ella absolutamente NO estaba bien. La cargó y la sentó en la cama para también sentarse el frente a ella, mientras desaparecía el modo hyper lentamente

_Kyoko-chan, tú NO estás bien, dime que pasó. –Al terminar la frase la llama de su frente se extinguió y Tsuna se despojo de sus guantes.

_Es que soñé con el futuro, aquel día, el que llegamos, y me salvaste pero esta vez tú... tú... no... Tú no lo lograste...! – Volvió a partir en llanto

_Kyoko-chan todo está bien, estoy aquí- dijo abrazándola, ella también lo abrazó y se acostaron, estuvieron así un rato, Kyoko sollozando y Tsuna acariciando su cabeza. De repente Tsuna sintió un bulto en el pecho de kyoko, se separaron un poco y Tsuna vio que ella tenía el anillo atado a un collar en el cuello. Kyoko ya estaba más tranquila, ahora era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

_Nee kyoko-chan...

_Are? Que sucede?

_Q-quisieras quedarte con el anillo y... Y ser mi no-no-novia?.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Bieeen hasta aquí llegó la cosa!

Lamento el terrible final abierto, yo misma odio los finales abiertos, pero de verdad no hay otro lugar donde se pueda parar y no sea abierto...

Espero hayan disfrutado este capi, lamento que sea tan corto... Una noticia para ustedes, el siguiente cap además de ser largo, es lemmon y...

_Ah! Dijiste que me tocaría hablar!

_Oh, si claro, adelante Tsuna.

_etto... ehehehe hola, y ... eh...

_Kufufu, no sirves para esto, para que querías hablar?

_Pero! Yo quería hablar por que... Kyoko-chan por favor socorro!

_Are que sucede Tsuna-kun?

_El Vongola tiene pánico escénico Kufufu.

_Tsuna es tímido, eso es todo, no crees kyoko?

_Jijiji, si, pero por eso es lindo, en especial cuando pasó esto y aquello y... are?

_...

_...

_...

_Kyoko, estás haciendo spoiler en mi fic...

_ky-kyoko-chan-¡?

_Kufufu

_Nadie diga nada más. Dejemos esto hasta aquí! El siguiente cap es para el domingo 19/06/11 sin falta!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsu-kun...

Bueno, que tal? Lo prometido es deuda, quería esperar un poco más para que llegaran más review... pero, la fecha estaba escrita abajo y se vería mal si no lo hubiese montado LOL. Algunos creerán por el título ""awww... el ultimo capitulo..." Pero no!

No es el último! Faltan dos, y ahí si será el último :P

Los últimos toques que debo decir.

KHR no es mio ni sus personajes tampoco :/

Advertencia de lemmon: No digan que no lo advertí!

Es el primer lemmon que subo en mi vida, así que espero que esté bien... o por lo menos entendible. Bueno, los dejo para que lean!

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-._.-

Tsu-kun

_Q-quisieras quedarte con el anillo y... Y ser mi no-no-novia?- estaba completamente rojo y con la mirada baja, ella también se sonrojó, y sonrió dulcemente.

_Eso sería maravilloso Tsuna-kun! –Saltó a sus brazos y se aferró a su pecho, él no dudó en corresponder el abrazo, al separarse Tsuna aprisionó los labios de kyoko siendo correspondido, lentamente fue introduciendo su lengua, a veces la super intuición era muy útil...

Exploraba la cavidad contraria juguetonamente con una mano enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de la joven y con la otra le hacía caricias en la espalda causando leves espasmos y suspiros, ella solo se aferraba a su cuello mientras ambas lengua danzaban y jugaban al escondite.

Se separaron buscando un leve break para tomar aire, algo sonrojados, Tsuna aun así empujó delicadamente a kyoko para tumbarla en la cama y encerrarle entre sus brazos, que estaban apoyados a los lados de la cabeza de la joven.

_Kyoko-chan, yo...-No sabía que decirle exactamente, pero algo era seguro, si seguían así el no lo iba a aguantar por mucho.

_Está bien Tsuna-kun – Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_P-pero y tus padres? Y tu hermano?...TU HERMANO?-Pensándolo bien... Si Ryohei se enteraba que él estaba profanando la inocencia de su hermanita seguro lo mataba... AL EXTREMO!

_No te preocupes, no hay nadie en casa, mis padres están en un viaje de trabajo y mi hermano se fue a una convención de lucha en otra ciudad. - Tsuna sonrió internamente, besó su frente, y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su pijama, no se andaba por las ramas. Ahora que lo notaba, ella llevaba una linda pijama de camisa a botones manga larga y el pantalón del mismo diseño.

Al soltar los dos botones, dejó el cuello de la chica expuesto, Claro que, Tsuna no dudó en acercarse a lamer y besar todo a su alcance, lo que causó que ella gimiera su nombre, cosa que satisfacía al castaño de sobremanera y no sabía por qué. Desabrochó el resto de los botones, mientras la besaba con ternura, al terminar se alejó para contemplarla pero algo llamó su atención.

_Kyoko–chan qué es eso?- dijo curioso señalando un pequeño y discreto aro que atravesaba su ombligo.

_Ah! –Se sonrojó y se tapó el vientre con la camisa que aún tenía puesta, sólo que desabrochada.

_E-es un pirsin, m-me lo puse hace algún tiempo con Hana...- Seguía sonrojada, y con la vista desviada, Tsuna sonrió y retiró la mano de kyoko con delicadeza.

_Se ve bien en ti. – Se acercó y besó su vientre

_Ahh! –gimió y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Tsuna para traerlo hacia arriba y poder besarlo nuevamente.

_Tsuna-kun, no es justo!- dijo haciendo puchero

_Eh? Qué cosa?- Kyoko infló sus mejilla y señaló a Tsuna.

_Tu todavía tienes todo!-Se sonrojó y rió nervioso

_Cierto, soy malo, soy muy malo- La besó una vez más y se quitó el chaleco negro y la camisa blanca que traía, de hecho no tenía idea de por qué había venido con el uniforme escolar, se quedó con el torso desnudo y Kyoko se quedó embobada viéndolo, Tsuna la sacó del trance cuando puso su mano en la mejilla de Kyoko, cuando ella lo vio, él tenía esa mirada dulce, con esa hermosa sonrisa, ya saben, esa que derrite hasta el corazón más frío.

Se acercó lentamente e hizo lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, la besó, lentamente, puso su mano en el bracier de Kyoko, para seguirlo hasta la espalda, al no encontrar el broche se intrigó, cosa que hizo bastante gracia a la chica, rió y soltó el bracier, ya que se abría por el frente...

"Lol... ahahaha..." pensó Tsuna sintiéndose algo torpe, Observó el nuevo espacio proporcionado, no aguantó las ganas de tocar esas curiosas montañas que sobresalían del pecho de su novia, esta gimió su nombre entrecortado y doblo su pierna que terminó haciendo presión en la masculinidad del muchacho, le sorprendió sentir que estaba "despierto"

Pero de momento tenía algo en que concentrarse, como evitar gemir tan fuerte, Tsuna sintió más curiosidad y acerco la boca a sus pechos, lamiendo el izquierdo y masajeando el derecho con la mano, ella no resistió y movió la pierna haciendo presión nuevamente en el mismo sitio, arrancando un gemido por parte del mayor, por alguna razón le gustó, ese sonido lascivo viniendo de Tsuna.

En venganza Tsuna cambió de lugar la mano derecha, que masajeaba el pecho de kyoko, y la puso sobre su feminidad, tocando por encima de la ropa.

_Tsu-Tsuna-kun!- no pudo decir más ya que este la silenció con un beso, empezó a mover los dedos, paseándolos por el pantalón sobre la parte sensible de la chica, que ahogaba gemidos de puro placer, se aburrió rápidamente, y le quitó el pantalón, quedando solo con su ropa interior, para hacerlo justo el también se deshizo hábilmente de su pantalón.

El "bulto" de Tsuna se notaba a través del bóxer, pero a kyoko no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Tsuna se acostó sobre ella, y volvió a tocar su feminidad por encima de su delgada ropa interior, kyoko, gemía y estaba sonrojada hasta decir basta, Tsuna la observaba con cuidado, sonrió.

_Kyoko-chan, me gustas mucho, te amo, amo tu cara en este momento, amo tus gemidos, tus leves espasmos bajo mi cuerpo, como tienes la vista nublada y los labios entreabiertos, retándome a que te bese – Kyoko se aferró a la sábana y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras llegaba al orgasmo, gimió una vez más, pero más alto y prolongado.

_Tsuna-kun, yo tamb-bien te amo. –Un beso mas se hizo presente y al separarse ambos se deshicieron de sus últimas prendas, quedando como Dios los trajo al mundo, Tsuna se sonrojó un poco, ante la mirada de kyoko, él no sabía si en verdad era bien dotado, jamás había estado con algún otro chico como para compararse, claro, tampoco sabía lo modesto que era sobre sí mismo. Algo nervioso decidió continuar en lo que estaba, notó que un liquido corría por la feminidad de kyoko, de manera curiosa se acerco a probar que era, haciendo que kyoko volviera a gritar.

_E-Espera Tsuna-kun! – Tsuna se detuvo y la miro curioso.

_Yo también puedo hacer que te sientas así- Se escapó del cuerpo de Tsuna, y lo empujó con una dedo de forma juguetona para que se sentara, observó la masculinidad de Tsuna, tomó la longitud con sus mano y empezó a subir y bajar, él tuvo que apoyarse en la cama con sus manos para no caerse hacia atrás.

_Ah ah ah k-kyo-kyoko-chan!-Gemía una y otra vez, respiraba agitado, pero su ritmo cardiaco aumentó cuando ella sustituyó sus manos con su boca, Tsuna soltó un grito ronco de puro placer, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, empezó a sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba.

_Kyoko-chan, e-espera, voy a... a... Ah! Me vengo! Me vengo! – a pesar de la advertencia kyoko no dejó su masculinidad ni un segundo, tampoco dudo en tomar el liquido espeso que salía, Tsuna se acostó y kyoko, empezó a subir dejando un camino de besos a su paso, durante su recorrido, encontró aquella cicatriz de cuando lo hirieron al llegar al futuro, una expresión triste invadió su rostro

_Gomen- pronunció bajito, ella se sentía culpable de esa herida, Tsuna no soportó verla así en un ágil movimiento Tsuna volvió a su posición arriba, y lamio el cuello de kyoko, luego lo succionó dejando una linda marca carmesí.

_Ahh, Tsuna-kun, yo... tengo miedo – Se extrañó al comentario y juntó sus frentes para mirarla a los ojos.

_Por qué? – Kyoko desvió un poco la mirada.

_E-es que, es muy "grande" –dijo refiriéndose al "amigo" de Tsuna, por un lado se sintió orgulloso, pero por el otro, no sabía qué hacer, así que dejó a la maravillosa super intuición hacer lo suyo.

_No te preocupes por eso, pero en todo caso, la primera vez siempre duele, yo procuraré que no duela tanto- la idea vino a su mente, acercó dos dedos a su boca y los lamió, los dirigió a su objetivo, y lentamente los introdujo, causando nuevas sensaciones en la chica, que no dejaba de gemir el nombre de Tsuna mas alto cada vez que introducía sus dedos más profundo.

_Pronto no dolerá, y así te acostumbraras.-a pesar que le causaba algo de remordimiento hacer a kyoko gritar así, debía continuar, sería peor para ella de no ser así, kyoko estaba aferrada a las espalda de Tsuna dejándole leves rasguños, cuando dejo de gritar y de aferrarse tan fuerte, introdujo el tercer dedo y empezó moverlos lentamente, otra vez alabamos a la super intuición

Después de unos segundos, se acostumbró a la intromisión, así que Tsuna saco sus dedos con cuidado y los lamió, se acercó a los labios de kyoko tomando posesión de ellos, el beso era profundo, ambas lenguas se rozaban, kyoko se estaba quedando sin aire, pero Tsuna aún no quería separarse de ella, pero a la chica de verdad le faltaba el aire, así que decidió separarse, pero sólo por unos segundos, para volver a besarla con más insistencia, él quería seguir explorando la cavidad contraria, y eso hacía, hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

_Kyoko-chan- la aludida, que respiraba agitada, miró a Tsuna, y entrelazaron sus manos a nivel de la cabeza de kyoko.

_Te prometo que no dolerá por mucho. – se separó de kyoko y buscó "eso" que le había dado Mukuro anteriormente, lo sacó pero antes de abrirlo kyoko lo detuvo.

_Tsuna-kun, yo, no quiero usarlo – Tsuna no entendió porqué, pero al menos sabía que kyoko era consciente de las seguras posibilidades.

Asintió y volvió a su posición anterior, volvió a entrelazar sus manos con kyoko y levantó sus piernas.

_A-Aquí voy...- kyoko asintió, y cerró los ojos, empezó lentamente a entrar en ella, a pesar que su instinto animal le dictaba que entrara completamente y embistiera, él se resistía a obedecer. Kyoko gritó con fuerza, **Tsuna se percata de que kyoko estaba a punto de taparse la boca con las manos para evitar de que él oyera sus gemidos, pero antes de que lo hiciera le apartó las manos.**

**_No quiero que me prives de ver tus expresiones- Le susurró al oído con una cara seria, Kyoko asintió con la cabeza resistiendo el dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos**, Tsuna se adentraba poco a poco hasta que se detuvo a la mitad, al encontrarse con la prueba de virginidad de la chica, estaba apretado y tibio, volvió a mirarla una vez más pidiendo permiso con la mirada, encontró la respuesta que esperaba en los ojos de Kyoko.

Tsuna, entro por completo de una sola vez, y gimió con fuerza, dejándose dominar por el instinto animal que lo acosaba.

_Ky-oko-chan, s-somos u-uno. - Ella apretó las manos de Tsuna para concentrarse en olvidad que le dolía, aunque no sirvió de mucho, un fino hilo de sangre corrió de la feminidad de Kyoko.

La besó, de forma dulce, pero dominante, luego la embistió y ambos gritaron de placer, empezó a embestirla varias veces, cada vez llegando a un punto que hacía que ambos tocaran el cielo, siguió tocando ese sitió y sintieron que el clímax se acercaba, pero eso no era suficiente para ellos, quería que esa sensación se quedara un poco más así que cambiaron de posición, Tsuna se sentó y volteó a kyoko, tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a entrar y salir, Tsuna lamía su cuello dejando también leves mordidas, ambos gemían el nombre de otro, cuando volvieron a sentir que se aproximaban una vez más a clímax, volvieron a cambiar de posición, volviendo a la primera, Tsuna sobre kyoko.

_Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan! Te amo! – sentían que ya iban a llegar al orgasmo, ambos.

_Ts-tsu-kun yo también te amo Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun! – Gritaba llena de placer, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a casa segundo.

_Kyoko-chan que h-hago? – estaba a punto de llegar a ese momento de liberar su semilla.

_D-d-dentro, hazlo d-dentro Tsu-kun ¡ahh! – en ese momento ambos llegaron al orgasmo, y Tsuna terminó dentro de kyoko. Ambos gritaron a la vez, luego todo quedó en apacible silencio. Tsuna se acostó sobre ella, estaba exhausto pero feliz, respiraba agitadamente al igual que Kyoko, Tsuna salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, los acobijó con la sabana, y se abrazaron, ninguno de los dos quería estar lejos del otro, Ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

_Nee, kyoko-chan-susurró bajito, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente para mirar a su novio.

_¿qué sucede Tsu-kun?

_Tsu...kun...?-Recordó aquel día que llegó al futuro y la kyoko de esa época lo llamó así, sonrió, ahora ya sabía el porqué.

_Te amo –Ella se sonrojó y sonrió de una manera muy dulce, y se abrazó más a él.

_Yo también.- Un último beso de hizo presente, antes de que ambos se durmieran abrazados, respirando el olor del otro y sintiendo su cuerpos juntos.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Bueno...

Ni ninguno quiere hablar, basta decir solo que estoy algo avergonzada, pero bueno, la verdad a mi me gustó...

_Kufufu de hecho yo quisiera decir qu...

_Cállate!

Bye nos leemos

PD: No estoy segura de cuando subiré el próximo capi, tengo la idea, pero no logro plasmarla... tal vez en unas semanas...

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Mi gente bonita! La inspiración llegó! Sí! Llegoooo!

XD ahora, ven? Dije q no lo iba a abandonar! Jojojo

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, estoy en la obligación de decir que KHR no me pertenece, y advertir lemmon es este cap.

Si, en este también hay jujuju. A veces me doy miedo e.e xd

Sin más que decir!

Lan :D

Abandonarte?

Quién dijo miedo?

A la mañana siguiente, la joven kyoko se despertó gracias a un malogrado rayito de sol que se empeñaba en no dejarlos dormir más rato, se libero lentamente del agarre de su novio y se levantó de la cama.

_Estoy en el paraíso? – preguntó Tsuna entre un bostezo de oso despertando al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de su chica.

_Are? Por que? –volteó, aun estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

_porque me parece que estoy viendo un ángel. – sonrió algo sonrojado y se sentó a su lado, algo le decía que debía ir con ella, muy bien pensado, ya que ella al levantarse casi se cae, debido a un dolor en su entrepierna, pero Tsuna se levanto y la sostuvo para que no se callera.

_No te apresures aún, Kyoko-chan, a donde tienes que ir que no duermes otro rato? – la abrazó por detrás, causando que se sonrojara.

_Tengo que tomar una pastilla, Tsu-kun.

_Eh? Te duele tanto? – un gesto de preocupación cruzó su rostro, siendo reemplazado por uno de pena a causa de lo que dijo kyoko luego.

_N-no es eso... es que, y-yo creo que aún soy muy joven para ser mamá... – Tsuna casi echaba humo de la vergüenza al recordar cierto especifico momento, dejando que su flequillo le tapara la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

_Yo te acompaño...-fueron al baño, kyoko se tomó una pastillita mientras Tsuna esperaba.

_Sabes me alegra que esta sea tu casa.

_hm? Are? Por qué?- Tsuna rió

_Es que en mi cuarto duermen Mukuro-san y Chrome

_En serio? Jeje, espero que se hayan divertido tanto como nosotros – Tsuna se quedó en silencio y sonrió algo apenado.

_Yo solo espero que cambien mis sábanas... – ambos rieron y se besaron para volver a la cama a dormir un poco más.

Bien, hablando de los jóvenes ilusionistas... esa noche fue, divertida para ellos también.

12:00 AM

Los dos ilusionistas estaban acostados en la cama, Mukuro fingía dormir, Chrome no hacia ningún esfuerzo en fingir, no podía dormir, quien podría con semejante presencia abrazándote, no es que no le gustara, pero... simplemente no le dejaba dormir!. Vestía unas pijamas simples Mukuro tenía la camisa que usaba siempre bajo el chaleco y un pantalón ligero, Chrome, por el contrario, tenía una franelilla blanca y un short del mismo color.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la chica.

_¿Sucede algo?- la chica dio un respingo, al oír la voz de Mukuro, ella pensaba que estaba dormido...

_Mu-Mukuro-sama, pensé que usted estaba dormido. – dijo algo nerviosa, causando que Mukuro quisiera reír un poco.

_No puedes dormir? – ella no dijo nada, solo se volteo hacia él, aun entre sus brazos, lo llamó por su nombre de manera tímida y cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella le robó un beso, corto, pero dulce, solo un simple roce de labios, y luego escondió el rostro en su pecho.

_kufufu, así que quieres jugar sucio. – Dijo después del beso y se colocó sobre ella sin dejar caer su peso por completo, dejándola aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la cama.

_Mu-mukuro-sa-

_No te preocupes, nadie nos está viendo. – Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, para depositar un beso, esta vez más profundo, y dominante, Chrome lo correspondía, algo torpe, pero trataba de seguirle el paso, se fueron quedando sin aire, y se separaron, ambos se miraron en los ojos, hasta que Chrome rompió ese contacto visual, para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Mukuro una vez más.

_¿qué pasa?

_Me asusta el futuro. - Dijo bajito, el ilusionista se sorprendió y la separó un poco de su cuerpo para verle el rostro.

_¿por que? –

_Cuando fui al futuro una chica que se hacía llamar "M.M." dijo que usted era de ella...

_Kufufufu, eso es lo que te sucedía? Por eso esa la cara larga? Kufufu- Chrome se sorprendió ante la reacción de Mukuro.

_Mi pequeña Nagi, yo no soy de nadie, y si fuera de alguien, esa serias tú sin duda, además, para mí no hay nadie más especial que tú. – Ni el mismo Mukuro podía creer que esas palabras acarameladas acababan de salir de su boca, pero así fue.

_Mukuro-sama – Una lagrima escapó, y Mukuro no tardo en lamerla, causando un sonrojo en ella.

_Mukuro-sama yo..

_Shhh – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Nagi, para luego besarla, lentamente el beso fue bajando, poco a poco, hasta llegar al cuello, besando y lamiendo, causando leves gemidos en la chica.

_Ah, nos, nos van a o-oir.

_Kufufu, acaso crees que no tomaría precauciones? Cualquiera que entre a la habitación, nos vera a los 3 durmiendo, sin ninguna anomalía, ni ruido, ni sonido, ni... nada- volvió a lo que estaba, entretenido dejando un camino de besos sobre el cuello de Nagi, ella solo enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Mukuro, mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido.

_Mukuro-sama

_hmp?

_Da-dai suki. – Mukuro dejo salir una sonrisa, y ¡sin que nadie se entere! un leve sonrojo.

_Yo también. – volvió a besarla, lentamente fue quitándole la camisa, dejándola con una franelilla corta,(N/A: No sé cómo explicarlo . de esas que solo son para tapar la parte de arriba) , besando cada nuevo espacio liberado, Nagi estaba un poco insegura, y tenía un sonrojo que cubría de un pálido color carmín su rostro, una vista bastante adorable, le dio un leve empujón a Mukuro, casi imperceptible.

_Oya? Que sucede?

_Ah? No... yo

_No te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras, podemos detenernos.

_Si quiero! Es solo que, nunca había hecho esto antes, no sé qué hacer, pero, pero yo quiero que sea usted quien tome mi... –la silenció con un beso suave

_Lo que acabas de decir me da el permiso absoluto de hacerte mía, ¿lo sabes?-ella se sonrojó y asintió

_Siempre tuvo el permiso absoluto, Mukuro-sama-Mukuro tomó posesión de sus labios, mientras quitaba la fanelilla corta, causando un leve espasmo de nerviosismo en Nagi.

_No tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo disfruta.-Ella asintió y rodeo su cuello para poder disfrutar su suave olor, Mukuro se dedicó por varios minutos a besar todo su cuerpo, mientras la dejaba sin prenda alguna, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de la sensible chica.

La besó una vez más y se quitó el pantalón quedando solo con los bóxer, Mukuro acerco una mano a la feminidad de Nagi, y al hacer contacto leve ella gimió, su mirada se nubló, pero miró a Mukuro y preguntó en un hilo de voz.

_V-va a doler...? – Por muy virgen que fuera, sabía sobre educación sexual, solo preguntaba lo obvio.

_Mi querida Nagi, me temo que sí, pero iré despacio, para que lo disfrutes y no duela tanto. Kufufu, lista? – ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Mukuro introdujo dos dedos en la feminidad de la chica, ella se exaltó y tuvo un espasmo, de una mezcla de dolor y placer. Mukuro hizo leves movimientos, para introducir el tercero, causando un grito agudo de dolor el ella, cuando se acostumbró a la intromisión, sacó su intrusa mano, y la besó una vez más.

_Oya oya, no está bien que no estés acostumbrada a tener algo dentro de ti – bajó dejando un camino de saliva, hasta llegar a su vientre, en el cual dejó una marca carmesí.

-Mu-Mukuro-sama que va a ahhh – Mukuro llegó a su objetivo, mientras jugaba y probaba la esencia de Nagi, e introduciendo la lengua en su húmeda cavidad

Dejó lo que hacía, ya satisfecho, y se quitó el bóxer, se acostó sobre Nagi y la abrazó, ella sintió el miembro despierto haciendo presión sobre su vientre, y tembló bajo Mukuro.

_Tranquila, Nagi, prometo que no te dolerá por mucho, tranquila. –ella se aferró a Mukuro asustada, pero confiaba en él.

_H-hai.

Se colocó eso mismo que le había dado anteriormente a Tsuna, Un condón marca Vongola, irónicamente, se los dio Reborn... Luego en la posición correcta lentamente fue entrando, Nagi lloraba sollozando, y se aferraba a Mukuro, hasta que llegó a esa pequeña membrana, muestra de su inocencia, hizo un poco más de presión y desgarró su "inocencia" sacando un agudo grito de dolor, entró por completo, y se quedó así unos minutos, al menos hasta que ella dejara de sollozar, limpió sus lágrimas con la lengua, mientras la consolaba con tiernas palabras, palabras jamás pensó que saldrían de su boca, pero sabe que solo saldrían para ella. Ya cuando su llanto estaba apagado la besó para empezar a moverse y ahogar los gemidos en su boca, poco a poco, eran gemidos de placer, con el nombre de Mukuro entre cortado en cada gemido. Mukuro no se quedó atrás, al terminar el beso, empezó a gemir el nombre de Nagi, llevaban así unos minutos, pero Mukuro quería llegar a ese punto donde tocarían en cielo, así que levantó un poco a Nagi para quedar sentados, aun dentro de ella, de frente a él para poder seguir degustando sus labios, empezó a embestir más y más rápido Nagi ya no podía más, estaba exhausta, al darse cuenta, el ilusionista la recostó en la cama y levantó un poco su cadera y entrelazó sus manos al nivel de la cabeza de la chica para poder embestirla unas últimas veces, tocando un punto dentro de ella que hacía que ambos tocaran el cielo, y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Nagi sentía que algo caliente la llenaba, ambos dijeron el nombre del otro una vez más, Mukuro la volvió a besar.

_Y con esto... ya eres mía. –salió de su interior y se quitó el anticonceptivo para botarlo con su semilla dentro. De la feminidad de la chica, corría un pequeño hilito de sangre, Mukuro la cargó en brazos y la llevó al baño, rápidamente lo llenó con agua tibia e introdujo a la chica en la bañera.

_Espérame un segundo.

_Mukuro-sama, a donde va?

_Kufufu... debo cambiar las sábanas... – (N/A: LOL xd jejeje al menos pensó en todo jejeje xd) ella se sonrojó y se acomodó en la bañera sintiendo un dolor en la entrepierna, unos minutos después Mukuro se bañó con ella, es más correcto decir que también bañó a Nagi, que del cansancio se quedó dormida en la bañera en el pecho de Mukuro, salieron de la ducha, y Mukuro vistió a Nagi, como si fuera una muñeca, le puso otra pijama, el hizo lo mismo consigo mismo y se acostaron en las sábanas limpias, Mukuro la rodeó con los brazos y la besó en la frente.

_Mukuro-sama...

_oya, que sucede?

_Te amo.

_Yo también te amo, mi querida Chrome. kufufu mi amada Nagi.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos juntos.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Aha! Qué tal? Are? Qué extraño, esta vez no me importa hablar un poco, pero como todos están durmiendo, nadie más hablará!

_Jmp! Qué te pasa, a mi no me llames nadie!

_R-Reborn? Quédate callado! No, espera! Aleja esa pistola de mi! NOOOO

_Jejeje, mientras la autora sale de debajo de su cama, les diré que este es el penúltimo capítulo, así es, el ultimo es el próximo! A propósito, no quieren saber a quién fui a buscar? Pues resulta que Y-

_No! Eso si que no! Nada de spoiler!

Bye! Espero actualizar pronto, cuando organice mis ideas, por cierto, lamento la tardanza! :P

Los quiero!


End file.
